Live to Fool
by James Z Potter
Summary: Story of the infamous James potter, in his childhood. Also an OC, his cousin. Bad summary, but hpefully good inside. Disclaimer: i dont own harry potter or anything by Rowling. Please R
1. Caught

**I dont own Harry Potter, all the rights go to J.K Rowling**

**Live to Fool**

**Chapter 1: Caught**

James David Potter, the eleven year old, who was desperate to go to Hogwarts, was waiting for his cousins to arrive, at his great Potter Mansion. It wasn't exactly his, but his uncle's. According to his Mom, all the Potters once lived altogether, but reasons made the others move to the great country of the United States of America.

He was roaming in his room, looking through his toy broomsticks (which were 309 in number) and his toy wands. He collected all of them and gathered them in a bag, and through it in the garbage can. He didn't need them, as he was pretty soon going to get a new wand, and next year a broomstick.

Time passed quickly, as soon his mom called him downstairs.

'James, come down here.' Came her voice; James went downstairs in excitement. He was really excited to meet his cousins, but when he went downstairs all he could see was his mom talking to another woman. He was disappointed, abit.

'Hi- Mom, er,' James smiled as his eyes met with the woman's.

'Oh, he is so grown up. I could hardly identify him,' she said.

His mom smiled, as she introduced the woman to James, ' This is your aunt, Sam. Say hi.'

'Hey,' James said, with a smirk.

'Your cousins are in the garden, outside, waiting- good luck with Dawn,' Aunt Sam said, with a worried smile.

James nodded eagerly as he dashed his way to the garden. There was no one there, he looked around, but still he couldn't find any one there. He looked in the trees, behind the bushes, but then he realized they must've been bored and left. He looked inside the house, his room, his mom's room, and the living room.

He sat on the staircases leading to the 2nd floor, which reminded him of the guest floor. He dashed upstairs, and heard angry voices. His cousins were arguing there, but he would cheer them up. He boldly walked into the room, where the voice was coming. He peaked in to see , two girls fighting over something.

Dawn's POV:

I don't get it, why couldn't Stephanie be a bit easier? I mean, she wanted the room I picked for some reason; probably to annoy me. But I wasn't going to let that happen.

'I got here first, _I_ get the room, get out!' I said, glaring at her small blue eyes.

'I will tell Mom!' she whimpered, tears appearing in her eyes.

'I am not falling for that- and besides, you always get the best things, it's my turn,' I wasn't about to give up.

'Fine, you will be sorry, and I mean it,' she threatened me. Inside, I was laughing like a maniac, a five year old, threatening me? A joke, right? She stomped out of the room, opening the door wide, revealing a boy my age hiding behind it

'I wasn't hiding,' he came out, and said boldly.

I raised my eye brows at him, ' Have I seen you somewhere?'

'I dunno,' he said carelessly, then looked serious. 'Are you sure, you have no brother?'

'I never told you I had no brother- I have never seen you. What?' I said skeptically, stepping back.

'Nothing- so you don't have a brother, great!' he frowned.

'I heard that,' I frowned at him. 'What's your name?' I asked.

'What's your name?' he asked suspiciously, as I raised my eye brow.

'I am Dawn Potter, you ?'

'James Potter,' he said, as he scratched his head.

We were silent for a minute or longer than that. He would look at me, then looked down, at me then again down. This went on like forever, until I spoke up.

'So.. have you got your Hogwarts letter?'

'No, I haven't. It's a bit early for that, I guess. Only 30th July,' he shrugged.

'It isn't early for that. Well tomorrow is my birthday, and hopefully, we will get them tomorrow. It will be so exciting! So what do you think what house will you be in?'

'Gryffindor- my dad was one, too.' He smiled at that.

'Me too, Gryffindor rules. I wish for Stephanie's house to be hufflepuff; The house of the loosers,' I added with a grin.

'She's your sister? Don't you care?' he asked.

I rolled my eyes, and said, 'Would you?'

He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment, and then said, 'No, I wouldn't.'

'DAWN! Dawn Lilian Potter!' It was my mom, mad at ME! I frowned at the door, through which, my mom entered, with STEPHANIE!

My blood started to boil, as I thought of an excuse.

'Dawn,' my mom said, as she looked at me. (If looks could kill…) 'What am I hearing? We have been here for like half an hour, and you have already torn Stephanie's bear, and her sheet.'

'I didn't do it on purpose- wait,' I corrected myself. 'I DIDN'T do it. Why would I even look at her sheet? It's pink- I hate pink.'

My mom shook her head, 'I will be off with your dad for Auror duties for more than five years- Stephenie can't survive with YOU around her.'

'I am sorry mom, I will try to be nice – er,' I smiled apologetically.

'Well, I should better be off then, it was great seeing you James, by sweety pie,' that was my mom to James and Stephanie. 'Bye Dawn.'

I faked a smile, and said, 'Bye Mom.' As soon as she left, Stephanie gave me a _told-you-so_ look before getting out of there.

I was steaming, and James wasn't helping, ' She isn't bad you know, if .. try and be nice to her…'

' The past five years of my life were torture, and so will the next five years be! Good thing, I have Hogwarts to look forward too, otherwise I would strangle her down and tie her with a permanent sticky tape on a chair.'

'So we were talking about Hogwarts?' James smirked, as I rolled my eyes at him.

* * *

**Thanks alot for reading, please spare 2 seconds for a review. No flames, thanks!**


	2. Diagon Alley 1

**HEY EVERYBODY, HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY. I AM TRYING MY BEST TO KEEP IT STEADY, NEITHER FAST NOR SLOW, K? THANKS FOR READING.**

'**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY ONE BY JK ROWLING. JUST DAWN AND HER STORY. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS AGAIN!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: DIAGON ALLEY**

Dawn's POV

It was a surprise that me and James became friends quickly, as I wasn't the one who interacts with people or like them. Yup, that's me. But it turned out that me and James had a same mind set- that is, to fool around, annoy elderlies or kids (ignoring the fact that James was especially nice to my sister, just to strike my nerve; see what I mean?).

So I think it was safe to say that James was a good cousin, and the better news was that he's going to be at Hogwarts, with me.

I was really looking forwards to Hogwarts, _and _to getting away from Stephenie. The day after my mom left, i.e. 31st July, my birthday, we got our Hogwarts Letter. I was so excited that I didn't even read mine, and Stephenie was sad, which made _me_ happier. Even Aunt Sophie was surprised to see me in such a good temper.

James pretended to not care, but he looked pretty thrilled as well. What made my day was when, Aunt Sophie suggested to go to the Diagon Alley that day. She said it was safer and better to travel by floo powder, but Stephenie was scared.

'Don't you know, _how_ to travel by floo?'I asked Stephenie, irritably.

'No…' she said, hesitantly.

'Come one, get the hell in there, powder up, yell Diagon Alley, and get lost!' I said, with a scowl. Behind me, was James. He tapped my shoulders and leaned into whisper into my ear.

'Relax, I got this', he said, with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him, as I saw him kneel down, place an arm around her shoulders, and say, 'Come one, Stephenie, you can't be scared of a stupid floo network! Come on, be brave.'

'So the fire is not going to burn me,' she asked James innocently.

'No…' James said, in confusion, as he looked at me. I tried to avoid eye contact with him. 'Go on, it's safe.'

'It's okay James. You have been to Diagon Alley, many times with your cousins, right? I will stay back with Stephenie, and you two go,' Aunt Sophie said.

I looked at Stephenie, as a smirk formed on my lips, as she glared at me.

'Okay,' James said, pretending to be sad.

'Oh, Come _on_,' I nudged James.

* * *

It was an awful feeling, but I got over it. James landed perfectly. As soon as I jumped out of the chimney, I bumped into him, strangling him down. 'Whoops, Sorry!' I giggled, as he groaned.

Aunt Sophie had handed James the Potters' vault key. Good thing, both our vaults were same, I didn't want to get lost in the Gringotts, which was our first stop.

The goblin, Griphook took us to our vault, which was 687. It was huge, the inside was amazingly… brown.

'Um Griphook, right?' I asked the goblin. 'This bank is safe and awesome- but why isn't it good looking?' The goblin glared at me, and left our vault, as James snickered at me. 'What?' I asked him, turning red.

Pretty soon, we were collecting galleons, sickles and knuts, in our bags. While I was doing so, I spotted a shimmering glint out of the corner of my eye. I blinked, and looked at it. It appeared to be a necklace; I reached out to hold it. It was a crystalline amulet.

'What are you looking at?' James asked me, curiously.

'Thanks James,' I said, absent mindedly. I was mesmerized by the amulet's beauty. James, clearly annoyed, snatched it from me, and looked at it.

'Hey, give me that back!' I yelled.

'Try me,' he smirked. I hate his smirks. I bent down, took a handful of galleons and sickles and threw them at him.

'Oy,' he said, tripping down, as I giggled. Soon we started a coin- war and were buried under the piles of coins we threw at each other. It was really fun, until Griphook the Goblin, returned and destroy our fun.

'Did I miss something?' he looked furious.

'A lot,' I rolled my eyes.

'We're building an imaginary Hogwarts out of coins,' James said. 'It doesn't work.'

I looked around, frowning at the mess we made. Afraid of the fact, that Griphook might make us clear the vault, we got the hell out of there.

'That was fun', I grinned.

'Yeah,' James chuckled along with me.

'So…..,' I said. 'Did you get it?'

'Yeah, wait, what?'

'The necklace!'

'Nope.'

'Why not? '

'It was useless!'

'No it wasn't- you are use- woah stop pulling me!'

'Let's go to Madam Malkins for our robes!'

'Answer me first-'

We soon entered the cool and dark shop. There was a teenage boy over there, asking for new robes.

'You see, I am a Prefect. I need new robes.' He said.

'Lucius, but we are out of stock for 46 sized robes. You can always come next week.' The shop owner said, in annoyance. 'I will check- just you wait here. And what about you- James and … '

'Dawn,' I raised my eye brow.

'Right, I will bring the whole new set of Hogwarts Robes. Wait,' she said, as she went inside the stock room.

'First years, huh?' the teenager asked us.

'Yes,' James said, with a smile. I just frowned at him, he noticed my frown and glared at me.

'Potters?'

'Yes, we are,' James and I said proudly.

'Gryffindors, cowards,' Lucius muttered.

'Really?' I asked, as I heard him. 'Because I remember, Gryffindors are known for their bravey, and not cowardice.

'Are you a Slytherin?' James asked him.

'Yes, the best house', Lucius smirked.

'The best house if you call it the best in Losing!' I grinned.

'Talk all you want Potter, but at Hogwarts, we'll see who's the best,' Lucius said in a menacing tone.

'Whatever,' I shrugged, as Madam Malkins returned with some new robes.

'We got the books, we got the Uniform- there is nothing more, we need- am I correct?' I asked James.

'We need wands,' he said with a grin.

'Wands, right. We need wands,' I said, without a smile.

* * *

'Hey, is any one in there?' I asked as we entered the cool shop of the famous wand maker, Ollivander.

'Ollivander- you there?' James asked.

'Back here,' came a meek reply. Both of us exchanged looks and followed the voice. When we reached there, I saw a cute boy with curly hair, who was grinning and waving a wand.

I whispered into James's ear,' If that's Ollivander…'

'No, he isn't,' he said.

'Hey, I am Sirius,' the boy said suddenly.

'Hey, em, Hi,' I spoke automatically. 'Dawn Potter!'

'James Potter!' James introduced himself.

'I am Sirius Black,' he said again.

I grinned, ' You are losing it. You just told us your name.'

'No, my FULL name is Sirius **Black**', he said, chuckling.

'Oh, right,' I scratched my head.

'Black, as in the Black?' James confirmed.

* * *

**Yay! Sirius Black is here! I am probably gonna update again, next week or a week after that. PLZ! Review, thanks 4 reading!**


	3. Diagon Alley II

**HAPPY READING EVERY BODY- PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: DIAGON ALLEY 2**

'Yes', Sirius grinned.

'Well that's an irony,' I rolled my eyes at her.

'Sirius Black, did you even try to use that wand?' came an elderly voice.

I turned around to see who it was. He was an aged man, wrinkled from head to toe. 'Is he Olivander?' I asked James, who nodded.

'Hey, sir- we need wands,' James greeted him, smiling as I made a face at Sirius, who was laughing at me for some reason, which by the way was embarrassing.

* * *

When we were done with wands, we decided to head back, when James stopped, and pulled me into a Joke Shop, where he spent fifty galleons on prank items. I bought some color changing shampoos, too, and prank books. Soon after we left THE JOKE (some name…), I ran over to the floo chimney we got there from.

* * *

'Great, we can go home now!' I exclaimed in excitement.

James rolled his eyes, 'Real mature.' I playfully punched him in the arm. 'Ouch!'

'Okay, what else do we need to do here?' I asked, looking around.

'A pet!' James grinned.

'Great idea! Wait, did I just hear you say pet or was it …' I raised my eyebrows at him.

'Yes, hmmm.'

'Hhmm what?' I glared at him.

'This way,' he said as he pulled me through the crowds. I was dragged by my cousin for a kilometer, being punched and kicked, unintentionally, by the thick crowd. 'Woops!' 'Sorry!' 'Comin through!' 'Didn't mean that!' People kept on glaring at me, as if I were a criminal. But the most annoying part was that no one even noticed James. After good fifteen minutes, we stopped.

'Well?' James asked me.

'I do not approve a pet! I frowned at him.

'I do- and I am going to get myself an owl', he said boldly.

'Oh yeah, and what are you going to call her? Lily?' I crossed my arms, raising my eyebrows, as I stared at him, grinning mischievously.

'What?' I asked him absent mindedly.

* * *

**This chapter is VERY, VERY short, and I am sorry for that. But hey thanks for reading!**


	4. Ride to Hogwarts

**I AM SORRY, BUT I AM NOT A DESCRIPTIVE WRITER!**

**CHAPTER 4: RIDE TO HOGWARTS**

* * *

'I still can't believe, you named your owl, 'Lily'!' I grinned at James, who grinned back. We were at the platform nine three- quarters, and had just evaded Stephenie and her cries. Although, we had seen Aunt Sophie off earlier, I wanted to see her again.

We got in the Hogwarts Express, and found a compartment to ourselves. It was hard to find one, as almost all of them were full. The glass doors, were what amused me the most, for some reason. James and I quickly settled, and started looking at the other lost first years.

'Do you know anyone of them?' I asked James, who nodded.

'Well, yeah, my dad is an auror, and he is friends with most of them', he scratched his head, as I looked outside the window, confused by what James had said.

'Why is your dad friends with kids? ' I asked, tilting my head.

'I mean he- oh, you're hopeless!'

'Can I sit with you guys?' came a cheerful boyish voice.

Without even looking, I shrugged and said, 'No, get out of here.'

The boy paid no attention to me, and entered our compartment anyway. I looked at him, he looked familiar.

'Sirius?' James narrowed his eyes at him. I recognized him immediately from the curly, black haired boy we had seen at Ollivanders'.

'Yeah, hey,' Sirius said brightly, ignorant of James' mean behavior.

'Hey, you are the kid from Ollivanders'!' I yelped at him, with a grin.

'Yeah.'

'So why does James hate you so much?' I asked Sirius, carelessly.

Sirius looked at James and frowned at him, 'What has gotten your wand in a knot?'

James was taken off-guard, 'What?'

Sirius and I bursted out, laughing like maniacs, at the expression James wore. It wasn't much funny, I had to admit, but Sirius _was_ fun!

'So, do you have any siblings?' I asked him, trying to make a conversation.

'Yeah, I have a brother, Regulus.'

'Is he younger than you?' I asked.

'Yes.'

'Is he a pain?'

'Yes, a lot.'

'I like you.'

'Yes- what?'

'No I mean I like the idea of not liking your younger sibling is popular, among the wizarding families!' I said adding a smile.

Sirius grinned at me.

'What did you do this summer?' I asked him.

'Oh nothing much, locked my brother in my cabinet, turned my house elf, Kreacher into a toad- mind you, that was an accident. But I left stink bombs in my cousins' rooms. That _wasn't_ an accident.' I giggled at him.

'Really? That must have been fun. All I did was get yelled at by my aunt or told on by my sister.'

'What?' James yelled, and then lowered his voice. 'Mom never yelled on you.'

'Hello, I am trying to make a conversation, here! Why don't you try?' I said dryly, leaning back on my seat.

'What is your Quidditch team?' Sirius asked James.

'English. Yours?'

'Bulgarian team is my favorite. Yours?' Sirius asked looking at me.

'American team- under seventeen', I replied, smiling a little. 'So what part of Quidditch do you like- I mean, like, I would like to become a Seeker, you?'

'You needn't worry, for a Beater, I am not bad,' Sirius winked. I rolled my eyes at him.

'Chaser-'

'Excuse me, can me and my friend sit with you?' I looked at the compartment door, it was a red headed girl, and with her was a boy with greasy, black hair.

'Sure, I am Dawn,' I smiled at her, while James and Sirius, just stared at her.

'Lily Evans, this is my best friend Severus Snape. Thank you for the seat,' she smiled at me.

'Don't mention it.'

James smirked suddenly at the greasy- haired boy; a sign I knew, which didn't mean good at all.

James reached his pocket and took out his wand, and pretended to polish it. I rolled my eyes at that, as I talked to Lily.

'This is Sirius Black, my friend, and James Potter is my cousin,' I introduced.

'Well, nice to meet you boys. So what do you think about Hogwarts?' she asked me.

'Nothing.'

'Huh? I mean, the houses, I have asked a couple of people, but they all hope to go to Slytherin, even Severus. But of course, I don't know what house I am going to be in, being a muggle-born. What do you think?' Lily said.

'Me?' I smiled. 'I would like to be in Gryffindor. But Slytherin doesn't seem to bad!' I said that only so that James wouldn't say anything stupid, and embarrass me and cause an awkward silence between Snape and everyone else.

'So snivellius- you want to be a Slytherin?' Sirius asked him.

'I might be one- I', Snape stammered. 'I am not- sur- sure.'

_Snivellis. _I looked at Sirius in disbelieve, James didn't say anything stupid ( nope, he was just smirking), _Sirius _did.

'I would prefer Gryffindor,' James said, to Lily.

'Oh, any specific reason for that?' Lily raised her eye brows.

'Well for one, Gryffindors are the best!' Sirius peeped in. James and I looked at Sirius, in surprise. 'For two, Slytherins stink.' James laughed, as I tried to hold mine in. Lily narrowed her eyes at us.

'Sorry, Lils-'

'Lily Evans to-'

'I am sorry, Lily,' I said, with a calm expression on my face. 'Slytherin is a great house, and students in that house _don't _stink-'

'Yeah', James smirked. 'They don't stink- they have grease dropping from their girly hair.'

At this Lily stood up and glared at all three of us, as Snape avoided eye contact with us. 'What do you mean?'

'Nothing-'

'I can't believe how could I think of you gits as new friends-'

'Yeah, it was pretty stupid of you to take us as friends that soon- you should not trust strangers.' I can't believe I said that, but since I did James and Sirius were laughing like maniacs. And Lily looked RED….

'You are right-'

'Lily we're sorry,' James frowned.

'No I am sorry, Potter. For even considering you as a nice person-'

'But he _is_ a nice person-' Sirius explained.

'But you are not. You are an arrogant, bully, who has no etiquettes, and think of himself as the boss. But you're not. Come on Severus, they aren't worth it.' With that Lily stomped out of the compartment, with Severus reluctantly following her. He looked back to glance at James who glared at him, causing Snape to hurry out of the compartment.

As they left, me and Sirius bursted into peals of laughter. As our laughter died, we noticed James sitting quiet.

'Great, now she is going to hate me,' James grumbled. Sirius grinned at him.

'Why do you care?'

James turned to him, 'You really want to be in Gryffindor?'

'Yes, that's probably the only good thing I have learned from my family. To hate Slytherin, eventhough they are Slytherins, but you get the point?'

'Yeah. Sorry I was horrid to you earlier. But I can make it up to you.'

'How?'

'Pranks- oh wait, Stink bombs?'

'Awesome!'

'Ahem-' I cleared my throat, to get attention.

They looked at me, and grinned, 'What?'

'I want to do stink bombs, too!'

'But you're a girl,'Sirius complained.

'And you are an idiot.' I smacked his forehead.

'Sorry, just kidding.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review. and trust me it gets better!**


	5. The Sorting and the Feast

**CHAPTER 5: THE SORTING AND THE FEAST**

James POV

Me and Sirius made up, and were friends now. The whole ride to Hogwarts, we learned about each other's family and life. Dawn tried her level best to not feel left out, but I and Sirius didn't, intentionally include her in our conversation much. It was funny.

My trip to Hogwarts was nice, except for the part when Lily got mad at me and left. That made me so guilty, that I wanted to apologize to Lily right away, and start over. But she looked as if she had a temper, and she _did_ have a temper. Apologizing to her would be like asking a stone to sing you a song, which was impossible. But I had made up my mind.

As we crossed the lake, Sirius and Dawn started bickering, but my mind was elsewhere. I was worried about the sorting; of course I was never going to admit that. I was afraid of not making it to the Gryffindor, and I wanted to remain with Dawn and Sirius.

I was a bit sure about Dawn, being a Gryffindor, but it was impossible for Sirius; knowing that his whole family had been in Slytherin.

'You think I won't make it as a Gryffindor?' Dawn was frowning at Sirius, who nodded.

'No way, you are too stupid for that.'

'Well, what house am I fit for?' she rolled her eyes at him.

'Hufflepuff!' Sirius said and we started grinning like monkeys.

Dawn groaned in boredom, 'You know, kids won't take the reference!' Then she looked at me. 'What's wrong with you?'

'Nothing.'

'You look scared.'

'Well I am not.' I don't know for some reason that made me feel confident.

'How long is this boat going to take, to cross this stupid lake?' Sirius glared at his reflection.

'Hah hahaaha,' Dawn was giggling.

'What?' Sirius asked, clearly annoyed.

'…'boat going to _take,_ to cross the _lake,'_ that is so rhymy!'

'That's stupid,' I pointed out.

'You're stupid.'

Soon we reached the Hogwarts ground. That school was huge. I could see different towers, the Quidditch field. I was thrilled.

'This place is off the hook,' Dawn gasped.

'Yeah,' I said.

Soon, we were arranged into a line, and led by the prefects and Professor McGonagall; into the Great Hall. The sorting hat was singing a song. It was something related to the houses, and the criteria of kids being sorted into the houses. There were four tables there, all full of kids. I looked at the Gryffindor table, and smiled at the older kids there, boldly.

'Desperate to get there?' Dawn whispered into my ear, as I nodded.

'Positive.' I gave her a cocky grin.

'NOW, let the sorting begin.' Announced McGonagall. 'I shall call your names, and you will come and sit on this stool over here, and put this hat on.

'Bones, Jake.'

The kid, went over to the stool, wore the hat and waited, until it yelled,  
'HUFFLEPUFF!' The Hufflepuff table yelled and clapped, madly.

'Black Sirius!'

I gave Sirius a thumbs up, before he went over the stool and wore the hat. It was there for more than a minute when it yelled, much to my surprise, 'GRYFFINDOR!' The applause wasn't as thunderous as the Hufflepuff's was.

Then there were few more kids, before 'Evans, Lily,' was called on. The hat stayed put on her head for a while and then yelled, 'GRYFFINDOR!' The table yelled and clapped. Dawn nudged me.

'What?'

'Snape- look at him.'

'So?'

'He is sad, about Lily being a Gryffindor.'

'Who cares?'

She glared at me.

Then it was Dawn, 'GRYFFINDOR!' I smiled in relief as my cousin, deliriously joined the Gryffindor table. When my turn came, my feet were jammed, but I managed to walk over to the stool, and placed the hat on my head.

'Hmm…. Another Potter. Of course destined to do great things, brave, strong, loyal, yet cunning- but where to put you?'

_You are talking, to me? _I thought.

'Of course I am. Why do you kids ask that? Hmmm, with you am going to continue the Potter tradition, so you'd better be… GRYFFINDOR!' I was, in excitement, numb.

I walked over to the yelling Gryffindor table and found a seat between Dawn, and Lily. Lily glared at me, and turned her face. I frowned, but then ignored her as well and started enjoying the rest of the sorting.

'This is awesome!' Dawn yelped. 'Totally ' dream come true.''

'I can't believe I am in Gryffindor!' Sirius shouted as well, as I grinned.

'Yeah, it is pretty exciting', said a chubby shy boy sitting across me. I gave him a big smile, as Dawn frowned at him. When the sorting was over, Dumbledore announced.

'Now I have a special announcement to make, TUCK IN!' Everyone applauded, as I raised my eye brows in confusion. Then I looked at the table, it was filled with amazing treats, like roasted meat, Yorkshire pudding, and who knows what. I hungrily dug in my meal. Sirius did the same.

'Pigs!' Dawn grunted.

'This is some party!' Dawn grinned as we finished up, as I nodded at her.

'This isn't a party.' Sirius said that.

'It was an expression, dunderhead', Dawn rolled her eyes at him.

'Now everyone shall go to bed, but before that I need to say something. The first years, are _not _allowed to be in the Quidditch Team. The forbidden forest is banned for all of the first years. Am I clear? Good. Prefects, take the first years, to their common rooms. Good Night.'

'We have to sleep?' Dawn frowned.

'I am really sleepy, I want to sleep', I yawned.

Sirius laughed, 'But I am too full.' And then he burped. Me and Dawn laughed, as the others on our table glared at Sirius.

'Yuck...'

'Gross.'

'Cut it out.'

'Okay, this is our common Room. Here you can do your homework, hang out with your friends, anything!' The prefect, Henry Pucket explained. 'Now the this is the staircase to the girls dormitory, while that leads to the boys' dormitory. Your luggage, are in your dorms, along with your pets. Anyone with an owl, shall go to the owlery the first thing in the morning, and keep it there.'

'I am Arianna Johnsons, and this is Henry Pucket, an arrogant brat.'

'Is that supposed to mean something, Arianna?'

'Yes, we introduce ourselves first, and then do the speech!'

'Right. Any problem, you can come to us right away.'

'Good night,' Arianna said.

Me, Sirius and Dawn, took a comfortable sofa, and started talking, about the coolness of this school.

'I still can't believe, I have to wait a whole year to start my seeker career', Dawn frowned.

'That is bad', I agreed with her. We continued talking, when I noticed Lily out of the corner of my eye, chatting with a pure blood, Mary McDonalds.

'May be we should apologize', Dawn said, looking at Lily. My heart leapt with joy at this.

'No way', Sirius shook his head. I nodded at him,

'Right, we have a pride, and we aren't about to lose them', I said as I realized that.

'You pigs _need_ to start acting like human, and not like pigs.' Dawn flipped her short hair, and walked over to Lily.

I tried to listen to their conversation, and so did Sirius

'Hey Lily.'

'What d' you want?'

'I wanted to apologize for our behavior in the train. I am sorry, but Sirius and James are two brainless gits, and speak without thinking.'

'Hey!' I exchanged an angry glance with Sirius.

'Well, okay, I guess I can forgive you. And I am sorry to for losing my temper.'

I couldn't believe Lily was apologizing for losing her temper. I motioned Sirius to follow me, and both of us went to Lily to apologize.

'Well, we _are_ sorry', Sirius frowned.

'Yeah, 'I agreed, looking anywhere but at Lily who raised her eye brows at me.

'It's okay.'

'Maybe we can be friends?' I offered, which made her smile and she nodded. I sighed and relief and then, me, Dawn and Sirius went back to planning the breakfast. We had planned to plant stink bombs under the Slytherin table. I couldn't wait to see the look on Lucius's face, when that happened.

'This is going to be awesome!' Dawn clapped, before heading off to the girls dormitory.

**Thanks a lot for reading, Please REVIEW. I WON'T UPDATE SOON IF YOU WON'T REVIEW! And maybe the first reviewer, gets to choose an OC, I am going to try and fit them in the story. And thanks again 4 reading!**


	6. The first day

**hELLLO. SORRY FOR WAITING. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

'Dawn Potter, wake up. Come one, wake up, NOW!' Lily Evan's mom-like, annoying and irritating voice woke me up from my beauty sleep.

'Why?' I moaned, exasperated.

' Because, we have classes, idiot.' Someone said that, giggling. I sat up on my bed, rubbing my eyes looked at that person. It was the Jones girl. I glared at her.

'And how is it funny?'

Lily raised her eye brows at me, spoke, 'I am giving you five minutes to wash up, dress up and clear your bed. Starting.. now.'

I rolled my eyes at her, and got up slowly. 'What class is first?' I scowled, as I noticed everyone was in their uniforms.

'Potions.'

'Great', I muttered, as I went off the wash myself up.

* * *

'They actually, call this a breakfast?' I frowned, looking at the table, in the Great Hall.

'What is so bad about it?' Lily frowned beside me. James, noticing Lily was there, pushed Sirius off the bench and said.

'Lily, here. I saved you a seat!'

'Thanks, but I am sitting with Hestia for now.' Lily smiled.

'I can't eat eggs!' I complained, as I sat down.

'Well, then learn to!' Hestia grinned.

I glared at her, 'Why don't you learn to not talk to me!' The whole table laughed. _Nothing funny._I thought, shaking my head.

'Why don't you have some porridge ?'James suggested.

'I hate that mushy stuff!' I wrinkled my nose.

'Well, how about muffins-' a small, first year kid said, smiling. I remembered him from the sorting.

'I can't have muff- wait. There are muffins?' I looked around the table, searching for any sign of muffins. 'Delightful!' I frowned, as I spotted a plate of blueberry muffins.

'What, don't you like blueberry muffins?' Hestia Jones, rolled her eyes at me.

'No. Is that a problem?' I raised my eye brows at her.

'Just saying…'

'Stop it, then.'

'What?'

'Saying stuffs. Lily, you said we had potions!'

'We do… don't we?'

'No. How did you know that?'

'I was messing around with you.'

'Professor McGonagall is distributing schedules_ now_!' I looked at Lily.

Lily shook her head, 'Like I said, it was just a joke!'

'Speaking of jokes… ' I flipped my hair, eyeing James and Sirius out of the corner of my eye. They nodded, smirk on their mouths.

'Well any minute, now!' James grinned, looking at the Slytherins table.

'What?' Lily asked, curiously.

'BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!'

'That,' I grinned, as I saw the Slytherin table covered in green mush. Every Slytherin was in shock; and that included the hideous prefect, Lucius Malfoy. Severus Snape, was rubbing his face, in annoyance and irritation. I looked at Lily, suddenly remembering, Severus was her friend. Her eyes widened, and she looked as she was about to explode. Hestia, raised her eye brows at me, as I turned my face away from her.

'James Potter- was that you?' Lily glared at James, demanding answers. James shrugged, as he looked at her nervously. I felt guilty about it, so I interjected.

'That was me actually, me and Sirius,' I frowned at Lily in irritation, as she glared at me (if looks could kill….) , I shivered.

'Me? You- it was all your idea-' Sirius interrupted.

'That was very cruel of you!' Lily shouted at us.

'Relax, it was just a prank- nothing personal..' I trailed off.

'No,' Lily lowered down her voice. 'You three think, it is funny, splashing green gloop over people, but it isn't.'

'How did it harm you?' I said, louder than I intended, feeling my anger rises. The Gryffindor table, looked at me, all rolling their eyes as I grinned, and waved at them.

Lily was, of course, taken aback. She blushed, before continuing her ranting. 'It didn't harm me. Honestly, will you ever stop thinking about yourselves? Severus is my friend- and I certainly won't allow you to go pranking him.'

'For one,' I fingered. 'I will never stop thinking about my self- two. Well, let's just say, your friend deserves it.' Shaking my head dramatically, I took my schedule from Professor Mcgonagall. Studying my time table, I stomped off to our first class, soon followed by Sirius and James.

'I am sorry. About Lily..' James frowned.

'James.' I stated plainly. ' Lily is a nice person. But she is too nice. That's why I hate her. But since you love her-'

'I don't love-'

' I will respect that, but it's not long before I hex Snape. Or maybe Lucius, kay?' I continued.

'Lucius? Lucius Malfoy? The fifth year Slytherin prefect?' Sirius grinned suddenly. 'He's one of the snooty pure bloods , and he… is stupid.' Sirius, chuckling to himself, lead us to the dungeons for our Potions class.

'I do not love Lily!' James whispered furiously, in my ear.

'Urrghh.' I groaned. 'James, I don't care.'

'Sorry.'

'Lessons. You need lessons.'

'What kind of lesson?'

'Important kind.'

'I don't get it.'

'Just ask when.'

'Why?'

I ignored him, shaking my head.

'Okay, when?'

Grinning silently, I said, 'After school. The courtyard.'

James stared at me, confused, as we entered the boiling potions class. Sirius was already seated, and he had saved James a seat. I raised my eye brows at him, before rolling my eyes, as I sat on any empty desk.

'Sorry.' Sirius smirked at me from his seat.

'You too, courtyard.' I glowered at him, radically.

'What?' he asked, with a puzzled expression. James, nudged him, whispering the incomplete information I had told him.

Soon, students started filing into the classroom, and that was when I noticed we were having the class with the Slytherins. That made me, and Sirius smirk. James was a bit nervous but he smiled anyways. Lily was one of the first ones to enter. She walked past me, Snape by her side, glaring. I made a face at her, shocked, she quickly settled on the seat next to her friend Hestia Jones, with Snape, right in front of her. A boy with light brown hair, sat next to me. I stared at him, intently. He was the same kid who had offered me muffins at breakfast.

'Hey. I am Dawn.' I introduced myself.

'Lupin. Remus Lupin', he held out his hand, I gazed at it, puzzled, before I realized I had to shake it. I shook his hand.

'Are you looking forward to Potions?' I asked him, hoping the answer in negative.

'Yes. In fact I am looking forward to this year. Learning is so fun', he smiled. I stared at him, unsure of what to do next. 'So what subject do you like?'

'Quidditch…'

'No, I mean, among Herbology, Potions-'

'Oh, Defense Against the Dark Arts.'

Before long, the potions professor entered the class as well.

'Hello, kids. I am Professor Slughorn, your new potions teacher.' He smiled at us heartily. 'I wish to have a great, and happy year with you. I don't want to start today class with anything difficult, so we will start with basic potions brewing.'

'How's that fun?' I whispered into Remus' ears. He just shook his head at me, a slight smile on his lips.

'Now first. I would like to ask you kids some questions first, just to have an idea of your knowledge about this particular subject.

'So what is a potion?' he interrogated. Lily's hand shot up high, before I could comprehend the question.

'Potions are magical mixtures commonly infused in cauldrons and used to generate innumerable effects on the drinker. A wizard or witch who specializes in potion brewing is known as a potioneer.'

'Excellent, twenty points Gryffindor. Nice work ..'

'Lily Evans.'

I smiled proudly, as a small Slytherin student glared at the Gryffindors.

'Evans?' Professor Slughorn said, curiously. 'You sure aren't the descendent of Wan Gin Evans, are you? The great bender and wizard(**AUTHORS NOTE: THIS STORY, REVOLVES AROUND THE THEME OF AVATAR; THE LAST AIRBENDER. WHEN THE AVATAR AND BENDERS USED TO EXIST IN HISTORY.)**, lived long ago, who started the cycle of the Avatars , and who settled the tension between Rowena Raven Claw and Helga Huffelpuff. Are you related to him, he was also a very famous potions master of his time.'

Lily blushed at his words, as she managed few words. ' No sir. I am a muggle-born.' A few snickers came from the Slytherins. Feeling a bit guilty for fighting with Lily earlier, I gave them all a look, which silenced them.

'Well you are one intelligent student I have got.' Slughorn praised, clapping for her. 'Now I am going to divide you all into four groups, five each. You will all brew a potion, which will be graded. You can use the instructions from your book.'

Soon we were all divided into groups, and James and Sirius were in my group. Remus, and another kid was with me too.

'I don't remember Slughorn, telling us about the potions. I mean-'

'You dozed off probably, he mentioned we had to learn to boil.' Remus rolled his eyes at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

'So how do you boil?' Sirius questioned.

'Turn on the heat?' James suggested, grinning.

'Great idea,' I said dryly.

'Why don't we look that up in our potions book.' The meek, and lonely kid spoke up.

'Great idea, I wonder why I never thought of that…'

'Do you….?' James smirked, as I scowled at him, turning to the meek person.

'What's your name?'

The boy blushed, being directed by me. 'Err, Peter Pettigrew...'

'I have an idea, I need help.'

'What- wait I am not going in the cauldron', Sirius whined.

'Huh? No. It's a heating charm.. but according to our sizes, it's not a one person job.' I grinned.

'What? No! This is against the rules of ..' Remus started.

'.. Potions?' James grinned. Then he looked at me unsure, 'I am not sure...'

'Hey, you wanna impress your girlfriend?' I smirked at him, as he blushed.

'Very funny..' James rolled his eyes, as we all grinned.

'But still, we shouldn't what if Professor Slughorn hears us?'

'Then he can suck his slugs!' James and Sirius snickered.

'Okay, the spell is Flagrante, okay? Burns or heats anything that touches our wand, k?' I tried memorizing the stuff I had heard the aurors use.

'Smart. I didn't know there was brain beyond the beauty', Sirius placed his hand around my shoulders.

'Hands off.' Sirius immediately let go of me. 'Okay, we do it at the count of three.'

'One.'

'Two.'

'Three.'

'Flagrante.' We all said in a low voice. Nothing happened.

'So there _is_ no brain behind the beauty!' Sirius groaned.

'Practice makes perfect. Again', Remus said, siding with me.

'Flagrante.' A small cloud of smoke appeared, as I grinned. James rolled his eyes at me.

'Come on, once more. It is working!'

'Flagrante!' A small flame flickered below the cauldron, and then vanished, but the smoke remained there. It heated the cauldron, and within a minute, our mixture was boiling hot.

'Excellent!' Sirius exclaimed.

'Great work!'

'Wow, I must say, I am impressed.'

Professor Slughorn came over and glanced at it. He commented, 'Heated accurately'. The man had no idea, we had charmed the cauldron.

* * *

'That was some class. What's next?' I asked Remus, who was shaking his head.

'Herbology!'

'Great, and then?'

'That's it for today.'

'So what was that talk you were about to give us, Dawn?' James asked curiously.

'Nothing much just that, NEVER feel guilty _or_ feel sorry for anything.'

'That's important because?' Sirius said, dryly.

'Imply it, first. Then judge it, oy! Lilikins, how'd potions go?!' I asked Lily, who was sitting across me, chewing her roasted chicken.

'It went perfectly well, except for the part when someone ingeniously cheated,' she replied curtly, before walking hand-in-hand with Hestia away from the Gryffindor table.

'See, this is why I hate her!' I snapped.

'Well, I have to go somewhere now; it was great spending time with you Dawn, James and Sirius. You too, Peter. Looking forwards, to hanging out with you guys.'

'Don't you live with him?' I asked James.

'Yeah, he is in our dorm. Smart bloke.' Sirius commented.

'Speaking of dormitories, isn't Lily with you?' James asked, eagerly.

'Yeah... and this conversation is going where, I don't get it', I said, twirling a lock of my dark hair innocently. 'What?'

'Can't you talk her into not hating me?' James pleaded.

'What? So you can take her out? Well listen mister the answer is NO! she hates me just as badly as you. Well atleast she doesn't hate you...' I said getting up.

'Where are you going?' Peter asked, nervously.

'America. Wanna come?' I replied dryly. His cheeks turned a great crimson colour.

'She's going to the green house,' James told Peter.

'Be creative dear cousin. I am discovering my way to the green house.'I winked at them.

Sirius gaped at me, 'Excellent! I am coming too!' Sirius said standing on the bench, grasping James' hair for support.

'Oy, Black! Let go of my hair. Thanks, Dawn I am coming, too!' James said.

'Can- ca- can I- er - come- with, um you guys?' Peter said, turning bright red. I raised my eye brows at him, and smirked.

'Come again?' I asked, still smirking. 'And this time more clearly.'

'Can I c- come with you guys?' He repeated, as his face heated.

'Sure,' I frowned, as me and James awkwardly leaded, Sirius ( who was teasing Peter) and Peter.'

'I hate Peter. Wait, I hate Peter and Lily.'

James glared at me.

'What? Okay I am sorry.' I appologized.

James nodded, blushing a bit.

'I am sorry that I said I hate Peter. Guess what? I only hate Lily,' I grinned.

James glowered at me.

'Is there a problem?' I asked in mock-innocence, and it was then he realized I was joking, which i wasn't, and we continued walking towards the green house.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Look, i meant that this isn't an Avatar and Harry Potter crossover, but the bending theme is there. If any confusion PM me. I will try to explain, but the plot hopefully will soon be clear. Thanks for reading, please review. Srry for late update.**_

_**AND REMEMBER! DO REVIEW! **_


	7. The Cloak and the Idea

**Thanks for reading. Plz review.**

**Chapter 7: The cloak and the idea**

* * *

'Wow! An invisibility cloak?' Sirius gaped, as James dug out a silver cloak out of his trunk.

'Maybe it's an advance present for Christmas or maybe-'Peter suggested.

'Well this is something awesome. Let's show Dawn!' Sirius decided.

'No.' Remus stated, his eyes closed. 'She'll use it to her advantage, and her advantage will result in the loss of points from Gryffindor. And no Sirius, don't give me that look. James knows that is wrong-'

All eyes were on James who was smiling mischievously, 'I think my cousin ought to know.'

'James, you can't be serious!' Remus frowned, as Peter grinned.

'Well, he isn't', Sirius said sardonically, and then his lips twitched. 'Let's go show it to her!'

'Come on', James said, leading the other three to the common room. As they reached downstairs, Sirius looked around for Dawn.

'Hey, where is that cousin o' yours?' he yelled.

'I dunno, maybe in the girls' dormitory.' James raised his eye brows, as he found the common room almost empty. It was Saturday morning, and the students should have been in the common room, but it was surprisingly void.

'Where is every one?' Remus said scrunching his nose, as he rubbed his eyes faintly.

'What's with your nose? And those eye bags. Are you okay Remus?' Sirius asked, leaning in to examine Remus' face closely.

'I am fine. Just a flu.'

'Oy, Peter. Why don't you go and get Dawn?' Sirius grinned.

Peter blushed, and nervously said, 'But, that's the girls' dormitory- I –er , okay…' He apprehensively headed towards the staircase that lead to the girls' dorm. Looking back he stepped on the stair case, cautiously. Nothing happened. He sighed, and paced forwards. When he took his seventh step, the stony staircase melted and turned into a slide, forcing Peter to fell back at the foot of the staircase. Sirius and James busted into peals of laughter, as Remus tried to look apologetic. Peter turned red, but then joined the amusement.

'You can't look through my stuff. It is against the law!' someone shouted in anger. James looked up to find Lily and Dawn coming down the stairs.

'I didn't look through your stuff- I was clearing of the mess you made on the floor, while I happened to come across it.' Lily defended herself.

'Oh did you?' Dawn muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Then her eyes widened. 'Well if you really did come across it then- Peter?' Peter was still resting upside-down on the ground.

'You tried to walk into the girls' dormitory?' Lily demanded.

'Apparently…' Dawn said smiling gleefully.

'Hey Lily, looking nice!' James joked, as he noticed Lily wearing a short skirt and a red blouse.

'I don't need your compliment Potter,' she said coldly.

'Well good, because I am sure he didn't mean it', Dawn said coolly. Then she glared at Lily, 'Why did you look through my stuff?'

'I told you, I just happened-'

'To come across it? Nice excuse! As if it wasn't bad enough that Aunt Sophie stuffed Stephanie's stupid picture in my trunk, and then you see it! How could you?' Dawn said resentfully, as James snickered. She glanced his way and gave him a death-glare.

'Well, you still haven't explain me those hexes you wrote on that photo-'

'You looked at the back side of the photo?' Dawn's mouth fell open.

'Well even if she did write those hexes, how do they concern you lovely Lily!' Sirius asked, flapping his eye lashes innocently.

'Because I know you are going to use them against Sev!'

'No wonder you get top marks in all the subjects!' Daw muttered.

'Now Lily, you obviously can't think that we'd hurt poor old Snivellus?' James said, winking at her.

'Don't call him that!' Lily reprimanded.

'Well maybe we should start calling him Sev; what do you think Lily?' Dawn said ironically, still mad at her.

'I think you all have lost your minds.' Lily scowled, walking past Dawn, to the portrait hole.

'Well I don't know about you, but I am pretty sure I have mine!' Dawn called after her furiously, but she had already left. 'I _hate _her!'

'Relax Dawn! You shouldn't have said that in front of our dear friend Jamey!' Sirius said dramatically, draping his arms around James, who snorted.

'How can you love her?' Dawn raised her eye brows at him in exasperation.

'Well it comes naturally, I guess,' James said grinning.

'Yeah sure what ever,' Dawn rolled her eyes, then her eyes widened. 'You just- just-'

'Yeah buddy,' Sirius and Peter were gaping at James too. 'Did you just-'

'-do it?'

'He did it?'

'Said it, now Dawn-devil, don't be intense!'

'Ugghh. The point is-'

'You actually said it!'

'Admitted Peter- what is with your sense?' Sirius recoiled. 'James!'

'James!' Dawn, Peter and Remus said in unison.

'What?' James asked in frustration.

'Nothing-'

'You just-'

'Dawn! It isn't nothing-'

'It isn't important in a way if you look-'

'Will you two stop arguing and tell me what did I do so bad?' James glared at them. All of them but Remus started speaking again. 'And only _one _of you speaks now!' he added with a grin. 'Remus!'

'You just admitted that you love Lily! Do you?' Remus stated unobtrusively.

'Well I wouldn't say love. It is a pretty strong word, right James? You don't love Lily right? Tell me you don't- wait! Promise me that you don't love her-'Dawn said, with a hint of irritation in her voice.

'Shut up, Dawn!' Sirius scolded her. 'So do you mate?'

'I don't know- um no,' James said, as Dawn glared at him intensely ( Sirius immediately nudged her in the ribs, 'Ouch! Hey!') , but then added, 'Maybe, but I also admit it, as Dawn said, that love is a strong word.'

'Told ya! But would these three morons believe me? No!' Dawn said sarcastically.

'Who do you call a moron?' Sirius demanded.

'You!'

'Oh.'

'Yes-'

'Me?!'

'Uurgh!'

'Hey say that again. Try saying that again!'

'Moron!'

'Aaahh! You said it-'

'Why was Peter on the ground?'

'How could you- what? Where did that come from?'

'My mouth..' Dawn said, puzzled. 'Why?'

'We were arguing.'

'Why?'

'Because you called me a moron, twice!'

'Oh yeah, I remember that..'

'Me too. But time passes by when we are having fun,' Remus added, dramatically, then he sneezed.

'Are you okay, Remus?' Dawn and James asked in accord, anxiety in their voices.

'Yeah. Like I said earlier, a flu.'

'Oh,' Dawn said, still not convinced.

'James, show her the cloak,' Peter squeaked.

'Oh yeah, that's what we are here for!' James chortled. Dawn upraised her eye brow, ruffling her chin lengthen untidy bob, as James revealed a silver cloak from his bag.

'Impressive,' Dawn said, mockingly.

James rolled his eyes, 'It's an invisibility cloak, idiot.' Dawn's eyes amplified.

'Woah…. Wicked.' Dawn said, feeling the soft silk. 'Where'd you get it?'

'My dad sent it. Well actually I found it in my trunk when I was looking for my red jacket. Cool huh?'

Dawn frowned, and looked at him thoughtfully. 'Hmmm..' Then she grinned, 'You know what this means?' James and Sirius looked at each other curiously, but confused. Dawn rolled her eyes, then added, 'Midnight strolls! But hiding all of us will be a job, though.'

James and Sirius grinned as Peter clapped in excitement. Remus shook his head, 'One or two of us could use the Dillusionment Charm. It's handy!'

'Dillu- what Charm?' Dawn asked, bemused.

'Dillusion- ment Charm. The charm to make us temporarily invisible.' Peter explained.

'Woah, I am having a migraine. I need icing! Too much knowledge here!' Dawn said, grinning melodramatically.

James rolled his eyes. 'Lily mentioned, you wrote some hexes on that picture. You remember them?'

'I am smart (Sirius snickered.) and Lily is dumb. They weren't hexes, those were the ingredients to my latest invention. DUNGBOMBS!' Dawn said slyly.

'Those bombs that give off stink?' Peter asked.

'Yes, but with an added feature. It produces harmless flames. Classic!' she grinned cheekily.

'Excellent. Then tonight, we will follow a couple of Slytherins to their common room and place the bomb there.' James said, after thinking for a while. 'You do have it, right Dawn?'

'Yeah, it's not much, but it'll do for tonight. And they are time bombs so we won't be caught.' Dawn said, elatedly.

'Sorry, but I won't be able to make it, tonight. I have to- Aaa Aa Aa Cchhhoo!' Excuse me. I am sorry, but my mom is ill. I have to go see her, and won't be here for a couple of days.' Remus said, looking worse than ever.

'Oh.. well we are sorry.' James said, concerned.

'I am not.' Dawn said dryly, as Sirius smacked her shoulder slightly. 'Ouch! I didn't do anything. Uh fine, I am sorry, for doing nothing.' Remus laughed at this. 'Ha ha very witty!' she added ironically.

* * *

**Thanx a lot for reading, and please log in to review, because I like replying to reviews.(not really!) But please do REVIEW!**


	8. Author's Note 1

**Authors Note:i haven't updated in a while, school work is exhausting me. Seven chapters and 6 review? They mean alot but please can someone just tell my how my story is going? I am nervous about it.I just need some feed back about my character ( dawn) if she is turning into a Mary Sue. Please tell me how can i correct those traits? **

**Another thing, you might be thinking this is an avatar-harry potter cross over, but it isn't/Just added the idea of the Avatar in the story. It will be important in the sequel of this story. Thanks for reading, and please review._ I won't be updating for a while, because of school and tests! _**


	9. You-Know-Who or Grindelwald?

I am soooo sorry for the latest update. I am not the most active person, specially since i have two monthly tests and the mid terms and the assessments and sports.. i'll just stop. Please read the authors note below and accept my apology. Do review! :)

* * *

Chapter 8: You-Know-Who or Grindelwald?

'In one, two and ..' Dawn smirked, as she counted the seconds.

'BOOMMB!'

'Job well done,' she complimented herself. Sirius and James grinned, trying to match their pace with the juvenile dark headed Potter under the silver cloak of invisibility.

'That was exciting, wasn't it?' Sirius grinned cheekily.

'Yeah, wonder why Peter hopped that one…' Dawn trailed, chuckling at the same time. 'Not that I hate his company, which I er- do…'

Sirius rolled his eyes at her, as James snickered, as he said, 'We can laugh all we want in the common room. We need to get out of the dungeons, it is way past our curfew and the prefects must have started patrolling.'

'So what?' Dawn said, yawning.

'So we get caught. And we don't want to get caught.' Sirius pointed out.

'And what if we _do _get caught- I mean what if someone sees our feet and not us. Or-' Dawn began, but was cut off by a distant yelp.

'Oh, Professor Dumbledore. This isn't good.' Dawn narrowed her eyes, trying to make out where the sound was coming from. They were passing though McGonagall's office. She focused, decreasing her strides, and suddenly stopping.

'What the-' Sirius hissed, but Dawn silenced him by smashing her finger on his lips with a frown. James looked at her puzzled, she just motioned him to keep quiet.

'Follow me.'

'You know, the last time we did that, I got a howler,' Sirius said with a grimace, as James grinned. Dawn smirked as the memory of her first week at Hogwarts rushed into her mind.

_The five were having breakfast when owl posts arrived. They were mostly for the first years, that included Sirius and James. Dawn just sighed happily as she discovered No-Owls-for-Her. Sirius had gotten a reply to the letter he had written earlier (or Dawn had written for him)_

_Actually, when he had told the four about his family and the issues, Dawn had just smirked, and had written his letter for him. Sirius, unsure, gave in after some insistence . _

_The letter looked somewhat like this:_

_Dear Mommy, and Daddy, _

_I hope you are fine back at the Grimauld Palace. I have reached Hogwarts (big news!), and I decided to write to you instantly about adventures. I have made three best friends, and they are really sweet. Remus Lupin, James __**Potter, **__and Dawn __**Potter**__. Exciting, isn't it? Oh and the students are really nice to me. How's Regulus? And Kreacher? Hope that bloody house elf is dead- no offence. Well I have to go now, busy persona, yup._

_No Love (but yes, rivalry)  
Sirius :P` _

_PS:  
Hey, and guess what? I saw old Narcissa-ha! Still as stupid._

_Ps2: I am Slythe- Gryffindor XD_

_And then the next thing you know, a week later the HOWLER came, but to Dawn's annoyance Sirius didn't cry or get mad. Instead he gave her a week-long silent treatment, soon realizing that he couldn't stay mad at his Best Friend's cousin for too long. _

'Why did we stop?' Sirius jerked Dawn, as she rubbed her eyes, as if waking up from a memory.

'Oh, Prof. McGonagall's office.' She scoured her temples and said.

'Why?' James asked, clearly astonished.

'Cuz I say so, that's why!' she retorted, crossing her arms across her check, stubbornly.

They walked back to McGonagall's office and pressed their ears against the wall, trying to decipher what they could out of two elderlies' voices inside. They were a bit muffled, yet audible.

'_What does this mean Albus?' said a grave, strict and elegant voice._

'_I am afraid Minerva, it is the beginning of the dark age, age of fear…' Professor Dumbledore said, critically._

'_How so, Albus? Will the students be safe?' Professor McGonagall asked._

'_Hogwarts is the safest place for the students in the whole wizarding community. And help will be given to those here, who will ask for it.' There was a long pause._

'_What is he talking about?' Sirius wondered out loud, a little too loud._

'_I dunno. What do you reckon James?' Dawn asked James who merely shook his head._

'_This is getting out of hand. Seventeen raids, one night. Albus we need to do something.'_

'_You are right Minerva. We need to take some action against him.'_

'_I am afraid that this is just the beginning. His name, every one fears, I don't want to know what will come next.'_

'_Minerva, lightness has always been able to overcome darkness-'_

'_But You-Know-Who himself has the light absorbed in him. He, after all , ten thousand years ago defeated the dark sp-' (1)_

'_Minerva, I am afraid I have to return. I love to recount past, but this is another story for another time . But if what you say is true, which I believe it is, the facts aren't hard to ponder upon. Lightness and darkness are a part of everyone. The man himself is the one who makes the choice and stands by it. Good Evening, I must take my leave now. I had a delightful chat with you today. Hope we get another chance.'_

'What did that mean?' Dawn gasped, twitching her eye brows.

'Nonsense, what else? Come on, Dumbledore will see us.' Sirius yawned, striding away.

'Yeah, we've had our fun for tonight. Let's get going.' James said, as they all headed towards the Gryffindor common Room.

'Password?' The fat lady asked.

'Gloper-head!' James said impatiently, taking of the cloak revealing all three of them. She, astonished, raised her eyebrows and then glowered at them and then said, 'You may enter but first listen to this, La la la' she started singing, trying to break the glass in her hand.

Sirius clasped his ears and hissed, 'Shut up! And let us in, fat woman!'

She made a 'hmmph!',opening the door and letting them in. As soon as they entered, Dawn ran towards her favorite red chair and jumped on it, sighing. James and Sirius snickered at her, but she ignored them.

'Well, that was fun,' Sirius grinned, leaning on the maroon couch, James following him.

'And what exactly do you mean by that Black?' came a stern voice. Dawn recognizing it groaned.

'Urgggh… what _is_ your issue Evans?' she said, turning to Lily who was standing on the girls' dormitory staircase in her pajamas.

'I might say the same thing about you, Potter,' she turned to Dawn who paid no heed to her. 'I am talking to you, Dawn!'

'oh sorry, I thought it was James you were talking to. After all, he is the one who ' Dawn said, sitting upright and looking at Lily, right in the eye.

'Er Lily! Hey, um. I can tell you where were we…' James said suddenly, cutting off her sentence, and reddening at the same time. Lily looked at him, confused. 'Sirius, tell her.'

'Uh sure, but how about Dawn you tell her?'

'Okay.' Dawn scratched her head. 'James?' she added.

'Sirius?'

'Dawn?'

'James-'

'Okay, I know I am not getting anything from you three. Just to make it clear, stop going on your little midnight excursions. You might get caught!' Lily scolded.

'One, this was our first excursion and it's not midnight. Two, why do you care if we get caught? And three, if I ever find you lurking in the common room or anywhere we go after initiating anxiety, I swear I am going to believe you are following us. Which is stupid, but if James' fate is as he desires for it to be, it might make some sense. And last, four. How did you find out?' Dawn said, all in one breathe.

Lily scowled at her, 'I found your bed empty and assumed you were off causing trouble! And I score all the points Gryffindor scores in our lessons, other than the seniors. I can't just lose it, just because you three get caught loitering in the corridors.'

'Hey, don't lie! We also help gain Gryffindor points!' Sirius pouted dramatically.

Dawn snickered, 'Yeah last week, I found a chocolate wrapper in the courtyard. I picked it up and tossed it in the bin. Flitwick gave me ten points for that.'

'That's because you threw it there in the first place,' James pointed out, as Dawn puckered.

'Right,' she said, deadpanned. 'Point taken!'

'Well Lilikins we assure you that you won't find us disappearing of like that.' Sirius said, faking solemnity.

'Yeah, we don't want you worrying 'bout us,' James grinned cheekily.

'Shut it Potter!'

'I didn't say anything!' Dawn said. With a last glare, Lily went back in her dormitory.

As soon as she was gone, Dawn looked at the other two and raised her eye brows. 'So back to the important news we learn today.'

'What?'

'Who were Dumbledore and McGonagall talking about?' she said gravely.

'She made it sound as if it were a bad-evil- wizard.' Sirius said dryly. 'But that's ol' Minnie's style. Making us work hard for our OWLs and NEWTs now!'

'But she really did sound serious-' James began.

'Really?' Sirius said, trying to crack a Sirius- serious joke.

'Yes, could this guy be, though?' James said, ignoring Sirius.

'Grindelwand?' Dawn said, after a thought.

'Nah, poor bloke was defeated by our own Dumbledore.' Sirius started. 'Speaking of which, Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer alive, we have nothing to worry about. '

'Yes, but Grindelwald could've raised an army. Like, again?' Dawn said, frowning.

'Fat chance. This man is called 'You Know Who.'

'Not really, Sirius. Dawn is right it could be him. But still Dawn, this one sounded more scarier. Seven raids, in _one_ night.'

'You Know Who is not scarier. Well, anyways I can't think clearly right now… We can talk in the morning.' Dawn yawned, heading towards the staircase. 'Night!' she added turning to them, and running upstairs.

'Pst. Guys, hey!' Sirius looked towards the boys' dormitory to see Peter peaking from the door.

'What?' James grinned at him.

'Come in. Frank and Ken were up a while earlier and asked about you lot. Dawn went to bed?'

'Why do you care? We're coming.' Sirius grinned as Peter turned crimson. As they entered their dorm, Sirius quickly changed into his night robes and quickly filled in Peter about their adventure, purposely leaving out the part about You-Know-who .

'That must have been fun,' Peter gaped.

'We are really sorry we couldn't take you Peter. But we needed cover.'

'No problem… So did Dawn say anything about me?'

'Yeah, she called you a rat-faced idiot.' Sirius said, dryly as James grinned nervously at Peter who looked confused.

'Just kidding pal,' Sirius said, jumping on his bed. Peter sighed in relief. Sirius rolling his eyes said, ' I mean, Dawn was just kidding when she said this. I think..'

'Stop being a git Sirius.' James said, and he and Peter laughed at him.

* * *

Dawn entered her dorm, and hastily changed into her Pajamas. Laying down on her bed, she recounted the events of the day. She didn't feel like joking. She was too nervous about the fact that an evil sorcerer was rising. She closes her eyes and focused on her surrounding, trying to forget, You Know Who. Suddenly she heard a muffled voice. She sat upright on her bed.

She looked at the bed beside hers at Hestia who was snoring lightly. She then looked at Alice Prewett who was sleeping, her feet resting one the headboard. She then looked at the person she detested, Lily Evans, who was sitting on her bed, leaning against her legs.

Dawn looked at her nervously, unsure of what to say. She stared at the sobbing figure, and as much Dawn wanted to sleep in her bed, she also felt sorry for Lily. So she walked over to her .

'Er-Lily?' Dawn said, feeling disgusted with herself every second as she talked to Lily. Comforting was something she wasn't good at. Lily looked up at her, tears dripping down her face. Glancing at Dawn, Lily's tear-stricken face turned to a glare. Dawn flinched and raised her hands in front of her face in defeat. 'I am sorry. You are mad at me. I won't talk to you. Nope. But are you okay?'

'That's called talking… and I am fine.'

'Why were you crying-'

'None of your business. Even if it was, you wouldn't understand. You are a pure blood. You have everything you want. I am just a muggle-born with a hag of a sister who doesn't understand anything about magic.'

'But you call me arrogant…' Dawn said, guiltily as she heard Lily's outburst. Lily just glared at her. Dawn recoiled, 'I mean, if pure bloods are arrogants like me and James- aren't the muggle borns, I dunno, better? I mean if you think of it that way, maybe you will hate yourself lesser.'

'I don't hate myself. Go and sleep!' she snapped at Dawn.

Dawn frowned, 'Fine. I was just being nice to you. Sorry!' With that she went back to her bed, to angry at Lily to think of anything else,she went to bed. How she held her temper, only she knew, but she also knew that she hated Lily and Lily hated her, and there was no way that could be altered.

* * *

Thanks for reading please review! :D

(1) You must have realized that my story's plot line is kind of relating to the last airbender or the legend of korra's 'revelation' and by that i mean, the formation of the Avatar spirit. I have mentioned the fight between vatu and rava and that voldemort fought in that battle. If it is frustrating, i am sorry. But i will write a sequel to this story and this will be really important. Please keep reading.

I haven't made it an Avatar the last airbender crossover. SHould i?

i really **want** to know!

Thanks for the review.


End file.
